


this is why we can't have nice things

by AroJade (AlleyCatSunflower)



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor, Misleading, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleyCatSunflower/pseuds/AroJade
Summary: Because the most powerful couple in the universe is by no means immune to lovers' quarrels. In fact, it might be argued that their spats are worse than usual, because things tend to get blown alittlebit out of proportion with two such strong individuals trying to prove their respective points…





	this is why we can't have nice things

"What a way to run a kingdom," snapped Milla, staring up at her husband's impassive face with crossed arms. "I  _told_  you to ask for help, and did you listen? No! You just did it all by yourself… as usual." She sighed heavily, scuffing her stockinged foot against the ground.

Gaius narrowed his eyes, gazing steadily down at his beloved wife. Overreacting wasn't like her, but he supposed—given her condition—it was forgivable. However, that certainly didn't mean he would simply bow down, because by no means did omnipotence make her automatically in the right. "And I suppose  _you_  rule the spirit world with order that would put all my efforts to shame," he responded, as evenly as possible.

"As a matter of fact, I do," returned Milla, annoyance sparking in her eyes as they met. Gaius took a moment to reflect on whether or not it was worth an argument, but the answer, of course, was always yes. He  _never_ backed down from a challenge. "I rule with a fair and even hand over my infinite subjects. And if I ever need help… I  _ask_ for it. Ivar, Muzét… you."

Sighing heavily, Gaius placed his hands firmly on his wife's shoulders and looked her in the eye. "Milla." He paused, ensuring that each word he spoke would carry weight. "I. Did. Not. Need. Help." It was true that he'd once had the Chimeriad to assist him and, even years later, was still getting accustomed to their absence, but he liked to think he was a capable enough monarch on his own. No; he had no need to merely think something like that. It was the truth.

Milla, however, evidently begged to differ, standing on one hip. "Is that  _so_ , King Gaius?" she asked, brushing his hands off her shoulders with a dangerous gleam in her eyes. "What kind of a king ignores the advice of his loyal spouse and arbitrarily decides to do something like this alone? That kind of judgment could seriously harm your people— _my_ people!"

"That kind of judgment is called  _wisdom_ ," retorted Gaius, stung, and crossed his arms, automatically shifting into something of a battle stance. "If a king blindly follows the counsel of all who advise him, then he is a fool. Besides that, there's no need for me to waste resources when I'm perfectly capable by myself. I acted on my own, so those resources instead went to those in Kanbalar who truly needed them."

"Then why did you keep it from me?!" demanded Milla, thrusting her face threateningly up towards his in an unusually overt display of aggression. Ordinarily she was at least a little more subtle about her anger.

Gaius deliberated for a moment before attempting to lean his forehead against hers appeasingly, but she sidestepped and he merely swayed in place. " _Milla_ ," he growled, more and more frustrated. "You know I'm a very busy man, and sometimes, I don't have time to confide in you—and as you were away today, I thought it as good a time as any to—"

"To  _what_ , Gaius?" interrupted Milla furiously. "I could have handled this much better, and you know it." She took a breath, but gave him no time to explain. "Didn't you talk to Rowen? Your legion of servants? And you probably didn't even  _look_  at the…" She trailed off, her eyes breaking away from his face and roving around the room for the first time since she had entered it. "I never thought you'd do something like  _this_  just for my sake. What was wrong with the old order?"

Gaius sighed, raising a hand to his forehead briefly. "I'd do  _anything_  for your sake." He spoke as reassuringly as possible, but his words sounded tense, even to his own ears. If she kept picking fights and undermining his authority as monarch, that might not be so true anymore.

"But this is chaos," said Milla, eyes wide. "This is  _carnage_."

"Well then," said Gaius, turning his back. "If you don't think the efforts of a mere mortal such as myself are good enough for the Lord of Spirits—if you're not happy with all I've gone through to please you—then perhaps you'd best return to the spirit world, where everything is orderly under your just command." His words fairly dripped with resentment, but he couldn't help himself.

"Maybe I will!" snapped Milla, and Gaius felt her eyes burning into his back. "And we'll see how Rieze Maxia fares without its queen!"

Gaius, rather than point out that she would still indirectly rule his country even if they  _did_  separate, simply strode towards the open doorway. He wasn't sure how much longer he could go on with his every effort under-appreciated, especially if it meant the whole castle would hear the arguments that resulted.

Ordinarily, Milla would let him go. However, this time—to his slight astonishment—she stopped him. "Wait. Aren't you even going to say you're sorry?"

Gaius halted in the doorway, but refused to face his wife once more. "And what should I apologize for, Milla?" He wasn't entirely sure he was able to keep the chill out of his voice, but a relationship's longevity depended upon ability to get past conflict like this. At least he was (sort of)  _trying_ , unlike a certain spirit he had married. "I was trying to make you happy. That was all."

Milla heaved an exaggerated sigh. "At least admit you were wrong about needing help. You can't do everything alone. Especially something like… like this." He glanced over his shoulder to see her gesturing vaguely at the books strewn around the room, a few loose papers scattered here and there. "Gaius, just face it." As he finally turned around with a sigh of resignation, she smacked him suddenly in the face with a booklet of some sort, and he recoiled. "You have  _no idea_  how to build a bookshelf."

After recovering from the blow, Gaius opened his mouth to give his excuse (she was out visiting her friends; she was pregnant; he wanted to prove his masculinity once and for all)… and then, he noticed that the heretofore unnoticed pamphlet that she held was marked  _Instructions_ , and found himself unable to suppress a slightly sheepish smile.

Maybe, reflected Gaius, as his eyes slid over to the crooked frame and slanted shelves with newly opened eyes—maybe, his beloved wife had a point after all.


End file.
